


My Precious Bean

by addictmarchingtothesea, maddiemeep



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Forest Fic reference (sorry), Homophobic Language, M/M, Nightmares, Sick Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10113869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictmarchingtothesea/pseuds/addictmarchingtothesea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemeep/pseuds/maddiemeep
Summary: Josh allowed Tyler to play in the rain and here we have the aftermath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My Best Fren and I wrote this instead of paying attention in class. Totally worth it though. And I have no idea why Patrick and Beebo are in this. But I hope you like it!- M

Tyler sat cross-legged in his bunk. The rain had stopped, but Tyler was still a little wet from running around and splashing in puddles. Tyler always loved when it rained. It seemed to make him happy, and that made Josh happy.

They were silently enjoying the ride when Tyler starting coughing. Josh walked over to the boy and put his hand to his forehead.

"Aw, Ty, you've got a burning fever."

"Can you make it better?" Tyler sneezed right after. Josh couldn't resist the innocent boy. He smiled.

"Yeah..." Josh said as he climbed into Tyler's bunk. "C'mere." Josh pulled Tyler into his chest and let Tyler get comfortable.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you stay in the rain."  
"But the water and clouds were sooo pretty," Tyler whined.  
"I know, but now you're sick and it's all my fault."  
"It's not your fault Josh."

Josh gave up and enjoyed holding his best fren. They stayed cuddling until they fell asleep.

 

It wasn't until later on that day that Josh woke up to a shaking and slightly crying Tyler. 

"Ty! What's wrong?"  
"J-just a n-nightmare..." Tyler's voice was barely audible, but Josh heard it. This only made Josh pull Tyler closer as he continued to quiver.

"What was it about?"  
"...Everyone said you...weren't r-real..." Josh planted a kiss on Tyler's fluffy head.  
"Shh, it's okay. I'm here and I'm real. I promise."  
"Thank you Jish." Tyler sniffed.  
"For what?"

"For being with me." Tyler nuzzled into Josh"s chest.  
"Anytime Ty."

At this point, Josh and Tyler were obviously having a moment, and Brendon walked in. Josh and Tyler quickly noticed his presence and tried to move apart, but Brendon had already seen them.  
"Brendon!" Josh and Tyler said together.

Not long after Brendon had walked in, in came Patrick.  
"What's going o-awwww"

Josh tried to shake it off, but he was failing horribly.

"He didn't feel well, so. I was just laying with him. No big deal guys." Brendon and Patrick could only smirk.

"C'mon. Lets give them some privacy." Before turning and heading towards the door, Brendon winked at them and yelled.  
"BYE FAGS!"

Patrick's eyes grew big. He ran after Brendon, only to turn around and mouth the words "Im sorry" before leaving.

 

Tyler turned to look at Josh, still blushing.  
"So uh...what now?" 

 

Josh pulled Tyler in for a hug, as he waited for Tyler to ask the question he wanted to hear.

 

"More snuggles?" Tyler said while blushing hard into Josh's chest.

"As you wish my precious bean." Josh said as they rolled into the sheets together.

"Your beautiful eyes make me melt."  
Josh blushed.  
"And your hair always smells like heaven."

Tyler didn't know what heaven smelled like exactly, but he was sure it had to smell like Josh's hair. But he knew, if heaven did smell like Josh's hair, he was right all along. And Josh believed him. He believed every word Tyler said. 

 

"As long as you need me, I'll always be here. Okay?

"Mkay."

 

They fell alseep in each others arms as it slowly started to rain again. Sure it was cold outside, but they had each other to warm themselves. And that was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the fluff! And I'm sorry about the Forest Fic reference. Please comment what you thought about this short little fic. Thank you and stay alive frens |-/ -M


End file.
